This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The shared, centralized research core facility is designed to provide sequencing and gene-micro-array services to the University of Louisville and its KBRIN/INBRE affiliated institutions. In September 2009, the UofL Microarray Facility moved to the new Clinical Translational Research Building (CTRB), opened in August 2009 on the same Health Science Center Campus. This building provides state-of-the-art new and expanded lab space for the Facility. The new facility is approx. 1500 square feet, which includes four large lab areas with benches, a separate room for processing ozone sensitive Agilent arrays and a pre-PCR room. The facility houses an Agilent Microarray Scanner G2505B, Workstation, and Hybridization Oven G2545A, an Affymetrix Microarray System, including an Affymetrix GCS 3000 Scanner 7G, two Fluidics Stations 450 and a Hybridization Oven 640, a Beckman CEQ 8000 Sequencer, an Agilent Bioanalyzer 2000, a Nanodrop ND-1000 and three Applied Biosystems PCR Thermocyclers 9700. This core hosts specialized training on an on going basis. Most importantly, the move allowed to physically merge the Affymetrix and Agilent components of the Facility and their respective personnel into one centralized Facility location, with ample bench space for all hardware and instrumentation, work and storage space, and desk areas for all personnel. The Facility is in the process of obtaining CLIA certification for the processing of standardized CGH genetic tests on clinical patient samples using the Agilent platform. As expansion of the services offered, microRNA expression profiling on human and rodent samples using either the Agilent or Affymetrix array platforms was introduced and is now routinely performed. Also, Yinlu Chen, M.S., Sr. Research Analyst, was hired in Dec 2009 as addition to the Facility personnel to support client data analyses onsite.